


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, clint isnt married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha Civil war fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Natasha, even if the world is against her, knows she can trust Clint.  
He stayed on the team after Ultron, to help train the new Avengers.  
Clint helps her through her broken heart.  
She realizes during this time that her feelings for Bruce were merely infatuation.  
She thought Bruce could understand being a monster and help her.  
She wants to laugh now.  
The one who has been at her side understands her better than anyone else.  
She has always loved Clint.  
Fell in love with him over the years of partnership.  
But neither made a move.  
Natasha regrets that the most.  
Steve had confronted her about leading Bruce on.  
She had told him it wasn't like that.  
But it was a lie.  
She loved the archer too much to replace him with someone else in her heart.  
Now they are on opposite sides in a battle that has damaged trust and broken friendships.  
She knows Clint doesn't judge her.  
She is fighting for what she believes in.  
Will never ask her to change her views.  
Natasha knows why Clint is siding with Steve.  
Her Hawk has always believed in second chances.  
Wants to give Barnes one.  
She cant fault him for that.  
She'll protect him, even though they are on opposite sides.  
She knows Clint will do the same for her.  
And when all this is over she is going to tell Clint all she has felt for him.  
She has been in denial for too long.


End file.
